1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus readily installing or removing a data storage device to or from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer, or a server, usually includes data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, and floppy disk drives, to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus. However, installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is usually labor-intensive.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer generally involves using screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket in a chassis of the computer. Usually, these screws are so small that it is difficult to install them. Guiding and mounting the screws into intended locations is not easy, and it is time consuming. Additionally, because of their small sizes, the screws tend to drop before they are aligned at the intended locations, which may cause damages to the circuitry of the computer.
To solve the aforementioned problems, a number of types of mounting apparatuses have been invented to reduce the number of screws needed. For example, a pair of detachable rails is attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with screws, and the data storage device is thus slid into, and secured to a drive bracket. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the rails from the data storage device when replacing the data storage device.